


You Had Me at Hello

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Accidental Vulcan Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: A really cliché love-at-first-sight with Bones dressing like a cowboy at Halloween.





	You Had Me at Hello

**Author's Note:**

> 前半段和后半段写作时间差了两个月  
> 写的真的太烂了  
> 但还是臭不要脸放AO3了hhhh

**You Had Me at Hello**

　

　　在商场门口站了五分钟三十七秒之后，Spock终于意识到他不能再拖下去了。

　　今天是万圣节，也就是说大街上到处都是奇装异服的人（很不合逻辑，如果你问Spock的话）。同时也意味着还有五天就是他母亲的生日。

　　如果今天没有买到生日礼物的话，那么礼物将不能在生日当天送到瓦肯星。Spock相信他母亲会理解他学业很繁忙，他们每周一次的视频通话已经改成了两周一次，但是他从不想让她失望。

　　他可以选择网购的，但是那样的话他无法看到实物，不能判断是否合乎他母亲的喜好，以及商品的质量。因此在实体店购买才是符合逻辑的选择。

　　问题是，他没想到商场的售货员会那么热情。他之前来过两次，都因为缠着他给他推销或者让他试用产品的柜员而放弃了购买礼物（Spock不会承认他是被吓跑的）。这和在瓦肯上购物完全不同，在瓦肯的集市上，不会有人推销，也没有人讲价，买家问价格，卖家回答，然后进行交易，仅此而已。

　　但是被自己的情绪影响是不合逻辑的，而且他也没有时间继续犹豫了。他走进商场的大门。

　　Spock在商场一楼逛了一会儿，期间在一个化妆品专柜停了片刻。他记得这个牌子的口红深受各种族女性喜爱，但是被过多的色号给难住了。然后一位导购走过来，不停地问他“是给女朋友买礼物吗”以及“女朋友平时穿衣风格是怎样的”等等诸如此类的问题。在导购小姐的手距离他的胳膊还有3.52厘米的时候，他终于决定换一家店，尽可能礼貌地离开了。

　　很奇怪，尽管地球和瓦肯已经建交一百多年了，地球人似乎对瓦肯人的习俗禁忌了解甚少。他已经不记得自己解释过多少次，在别人伸出手时告诉他们，瓦肯人不喜欢肢体接触。

　　之后他一直都在四处乱逛，尽量远离那些看起来“不怀好意”的推销员。为了增加节日气息，商场内有不少南瓜灯、蝙蝠之类的装饰，商场员工也都换上了各种装扮。

　　尽管Spock无法认同为了庆祝节日而改变自己日常着装的必要性，但这的确是个进一步观察人类文化的好机会。Spock记得他一年前决定来地球进修而不是瓦肯科学院时，他的父亲虽然不怎么赞同他的选择，但还是叮嘱他即使人类文化和瓦肯大相径庭，依然有很多值得瓦肯人学习的地方。

　　两个黑武士从他身边走过。如果Spock没记错的话（当然他不会记错），此装扮出自两百多年前的经典电影作品《星球大战》。Spock挑起了眉毛，Fascinating。

　　于是Spock仔细观察着周围人的装扮，同时也没有忘记寻找合适的礼物。　

　　接着他注意到一个人。那人头戴顶部凹陷的宽檐帽，穿着皮制上衣和皮套裤，脖子上系着色彩鲜艳的方巾，脚上的皮靴后跟还装有踢马刺——一个牛仔。Spock在少年时期对地球西部文学及电影作品有种符合逻辑的兴趣，他母亲曾调侃他有种“海盗气质”，不过Spock从未理解牛仔和海盗之间有什么联系。

　　男人看上去就像是从19世纪美国西部纪录片中走出来一样，腰间甚至还挂着用来套马的套索绳以及装着古董手枪的枪套。Spock觉得那并不是装扮道具，如果扣动扳机，说不定还能射出子弹。

　　男人似乎在寻找什么东西，站在那里四处张望。在Spock和他只有几步远的时候，男人突然转过头，Spock惊得差点停下了脚步。Spock从未见过如此清透的蓝色眼睛。

　　“嘿，你想来点吗？”男人拦住了走到他身边的Spock，手里举着一个小瓶子。

　　Spock站在那里，视线无法从男人的眼睛中移开。他应该说点什么的，但是他的大脑一片空白。然后他看到男人手里的男士香水，他想男人应该是香水推销员。

　　“伙计？要是不想试，你可以直接拒绝的，知道吗？”男人嘟囔着，准备寻找下一个目标，“不用假装听不懂英语。”

　　在男人有任何动作之前，Spock终于开口，“我道歉，先生。我的确想试试。”

　　“好吧。”男人一边拽着Spock的手一边说，“如果你对我们的产品有任何兴趣，我们的专柜就在前面右拐。”他在Spock右手手腕处喷了一下，然后松开了手，淡淡的辛辣姜味散在空气中。

　　“谢谢你，先生。”Spock朝他点了点头，“我在为我母亲购买生日礼物，我想香水非常合适，请问你可以为我推荐几款吗？”

　　“那样的话，请跟我来吧。”男人朝柜台走去，没有注意到Spock微微发绿的耳朵尖。

　　结果那家店并不只卖香水，还有各种香薰、蜡烛、身体乳、沐浴洗发用品等等。奇怪的是，不像商场其他柜台一样，这里的柜员多为男性。

　　最终Spock买了一瓶非常清新的花果香型的香水，作为送给他母亲的生日礼物，那味道让他想起母亲经常摆在餐桌上的铃兰花。

　　他走出商场时天色已经很暗了，左手拎着购物袋，右手把外套的拉链拉到领口，烟草花和木香扑面而来。

　　Leonard McCoy，Spock想着，他的名字叫Leonard McCoy。

　

oOo

　　

　

　　第二天Spock发现自己在上课的时候总会走神，然后迅速反应过来，回到教授正在讲解的方程式中。香水的气味经过一晚的挥发已经消失了，按理说他不应该受此影响，但他总会时不时盯着自己的手腕，仿佛还能闻到木质香气。

　　“Spock先生，请问你愿意与我们分享你对此公式的见解吗？”

　　显然连教授也注意到了，而现在整个教室的人都在盯着他看。Spock保持着标准的瓦肯式扑克脸，抑制住内心慢慢升起的难堪和窘迫，他站起身拉了拉上衣下摆，然后双手背在身后，开始阐述反物质公式的意义与实际应用。

　　晚上冥想的时候，Spock一直停留在第一阶段，无论他怎么清空大脑，脑海中还是有一双蓝色眼睛，像是暴风雨过后的海洋。

　　最终Spock决定放弃冥想，他换上睡衣躺在床上，决定周末再去一次商场。毕竟自己的熏香快用完了。

　

oOo

　

　　“你想买熏香，用来冥想？”McCoy踮了踮脚，弯起嘴角。Spock发现这是他的一个习惯性小动作。人类有这种倾向，无意或有意地重复进行某个动作。虽然他还没搞懂此类行为背后的意图，但是McCoy的动作……并不让人反感。

　　“是的。”Spock保持语气平静，他突然有种不合逻辑的错觉，被McCoy盯着看似乎比整个教室的注视让他更加不自在。

　　“等等，你是瓦肯人？！”McCoy目瞪口呆，视线锁定在Spock的耳朵上。

　　Spock扬起眉毛，“我认为我们上次见面的时候，这已经是非常明显的事实了。”

　　“我以为那是你的万圣节装扮！”McCoy摇了摇头，似乎被自己的话逗笑了，紧接着像是突然意识到什么，表情严肃了起来，“我天，我碰了你的手……我……对不起，Spock，我不是故——”

　　“不必道歉，McCoy先生。”Spock微微颔首，感觉自己的心跳开始加速。Spock试着说服自己，心率过快和McCoy记得他的名字没有关系。不过他失败了。

　　“叫我Leonard就行。”McCoy一只手惭愧地揉着头发，小声嘟囔着，“幸好你没有举报我性骚扰……”

　　“性骚扰？”Spock歪着头，像是在思考这个词的含义，他皱起眉毛，“我并未感到被冒犯。”

　　“那就太谢谢你了，不然我肯定会被开除的。”McCoy笑着说，“要是下个月交不出房租，被房东赶出来可就麻烦了。”

　　“我无意为你添麻烦，Leonard。”

　　McCoy愣了一下，接着清了清喉咙，“……好吧。熏香是吗？这种应该最适合……”他一边说，一边转过身去拿试用装。

　　Spock不会承认西装裤真的很衬McCoy的身材。

 

oOo

 

　　“所以你就是老骨头说的那个辣到冒烟的瓦肯人？”

　　“老骨头？”Spock抬起眉毛。眼前的金发男人露出两排白牙笑着，他胸前的名牌写着他的名字，Jim Kirk。Spock见过他几次，有时他和Leonard一起上晚班。从他们的互动方式来看，两人应该是亲密的朋友。

　　“所以你就是Leonard McCoy说的那个辣到冒烟的瓦肯人？”

　　“我恐怕不理解此俗语的意思。”

　　“算了。”Jim Kirk摆了摆手，“如果你想找他的话，他今天不在。”

　　Spock皱起了眉毛，“恕我唐突，请问Leonard是不是生病了？他昨天的轮班也没有来。”还有前天也没来，Spock在内心补充。

　　“他没有告诉你吗？他只是在准备考试而已。一整周他都没时间。”

　　“我了解了。”

　　“哦对了，万一你还不知道的话，老骨头目前是单身。”

　　“为什么我应该了解Leonard的恋爱状态？”

　　“你看上他了对吗？”

　　Spock没有回答。不过Jim还是得到了答案。

　　“承认吧，伙计。你三天两头往这儿跑，没人需要那么多的熏香。”Jim拍了拍他的肩膀，“顺便说一下，我叫Jim。”

 

oOo

 

　　Spock找到他时，McCoy已经下班准备离开了。

　　“Spock，你是来买熏香的吗？我可以等会儿再走。”

　　“我是来找你的，Leonard。”Spock把双手背在身后，注视着McCoy。

　　“找我？”McCoy有些意外，“什么事？”

　　“我……”Spock把后半句话咽了回去，然后清了清喉咙问道，“你的考试结果如何？”

　　“呃，还行吧，外星生物学挂掉了，”McCoy耸了耸肩，“老师出题太变态了。”

　　Spock想了一下说道，“这样的话，我可以帮你补习，”

　　McCoy沉默了片刻。Spock垂眼看着地面。

　　“你是在约我出去吗？”Spock抬起头，发现McCoy挑着一边眉毛看着他。

　　“如有——”

　　“因为如果是的话，我会答应的。”McCoy露出一个微笑。

　　Spock必须咬紧牙齿，才能抑制住想要微笑的冲动。

　

　　完


End file.
